The fourth sibling
by Shikaraja
Summary: Shikamaru is on a mission in Konoha which is bound to be troublesome, especially as Temari has some really weird idea of how to enjoy her free time.
1. Prologue

After he left the sand shinobi at the gate, Shikamaru turned around to face his work day. He entered the Hokage building and was soon to be summoned. Despite the fact, that he did a good job, he found himself lectured by Tsunade, that there was much more for him to do. "That sounds like an awful lot of work!" He started to complain, only to find himself in another scolding. "You don't only have to learn how to execute missions. There is a lot more to fulfilling your role as shinobi. You have to gather experience in various fields of political interest too. I observed you were getting along quite well with the sand allies during your missions, so from now on you will also be involved in the field of diplomatic activities. I already have the perfect mission for you." She paused and took in the look on the shadow nins face. As she expected he didn't complain, she knew very well how to catch his attention. Diplomacy was in the end a tactical game, just like his beloved shogi.

"You know that the village hidden in the sand has copied our tutoring system. Of course they are lacking the practical experience, so they asked us to support them." Shikamaru lifted a hand to his neck. "But ma'am, there are better qualified instructors in the leaf. In fact I'm not qualified at all. I don't have any experience in being an instructor!" – "You are right, as always", Tsunade smiled. "That's why I assigned this mission to Iruka and Kurenai sensei. As you are helping out in the school anyway, you are going to support them. This way you will be collecting experience in instruction and diplomacy at the same time." Shikamaru's mouth fell open. "A double work?" He suddenly felt very weak. "Well, well, don't pull such a face. You'll be leaving after the finals in school are over and Iruka and Kurenai will be free. And now go and report to the school."

With hanging shoulders Shikamaru trotted out of the room. After the finals, that meant during the summer holiday, when it was hottest. He stopped dead. Suna already lied in a desert. Suddenly he was convinced that Tsunade-sama planned for him to die on this mission.


	2. Sand and sunshine

The day the small Konoha party arrived in Suna was like hell. The sun burned down on Shikamaru's skin from high above and the following days should be even worse. Working in the heat with the children was torturing. One day he was ordered by a sand instructor to demonstrate his Kage Mane Jutsu. He objected that the sun was on its highest point. Also he felt desiccated and without forces, so he didn't have much to work with. The Sand nin insisted anyway, giving Shikamaru the slight feeling he wanted to humiliate him. As expected his Jutsu came out miserable. "So this is the power of the leaf shinobi!" laughed one child. "And he is supposed to be the only one who passed the last Chuunin exams?" another one chimed in. "The one who almost beat Temari-San? What a looser!"

He wished the children a sudden death, but with the sun burning merciless it certainly wouldn't be him to take the effort. This whole mission was way too troublesome. He heard laughter from a window above and when he lifted his head he saw the three familiar faces. Gaara stood emotionless as always, but the other two had tears in their eyes. "Oi, need some help with these kiddies, crybaby?" Temari called out teasingly. "Well, I don't really mind being a looser, but for you being beaten by someone like me… What does that make of you, looser?" A few children had followed their conversation and started whispering excitedly. She glanced at him furiously. He had her, and he knew it. His hands moved before he even heard her call: "Catch!"

The shadow of her fan darkened the sand between him and the little pests. In an instant they were caught in his Jutsu. He knew he would only have seconds, so he threw himself on the ground and rolled around. With a soft plop the fan landed and he got up. In front of him stood 12 small figures covered in dust. "Mommy's going to kill me!" – "These were new!" He registered their agitated exclamations with a satisfying grin. "Take this as a lecture. Never mess with a stranger."

Someone whooped from the window, it was Kankuro. "This guy is hilarious!" He exclaimed, himself looking rather comical, with molten face painting running in streaks over his face. "I've got to congratulate him on that!" He said and left for the staircase. The other two siblings remained in an awkward silence at first but after some moments Gaara broke it. "That was a good move, Temari, quick thinking." He said it in his monotonous way, but it was enough to make Temari smile broadly.

The obnoxious children had left and Shikamaru stood gazing up at the window. Temari was the only one left he could see and she spread a warm, heartily smile at, obviously one of her brothers. Seeing such a soft side on her made him feel somewhat jealous. His thoughts were interrupted by Kankuro storming his way and squeezing him tightly. "You are my hero, dude!" He stepped back a little and gave a dirty smirk. In a lower voice he said "And you played my sister perfectly." Shikamaru felt his cheeks flush and looked unintelligible at the other. "Oh you won't fool me with these small, innocent eyes of yours. I've been in this game way longer than you are, and according to me we should team up. Let's go and clean you up, brother." He laid his arms around his shoulders in a collegial way and guided the dirty and sweating Shikamaru out of the school ground.

* * *

Temari didn't show up as much as Shikamaru had hoped, but hanging out with Kankuro turned out to be a good way to spend his free time at Suna. He knew the best places to get a cool drink and as son of the former Kazekage he still had access to almost all of the rare pools, whenever he wanted. They walked home from a late night swim and came closer to the siblings housing, when Kankuro suddenly tensed. "What's wrong Kankuro?" – "He's not really…" suddenly he fell in a spurt and pulled at the stripes holding crow on his back. Now Shikamaru too noticed the ladder leaning against a wall, from the looks of it someone was peeking through the windows of the first floor. Shikamaru ran after Kankuro who already arrived at the scenery.

"You pervert bastard!" Crow was sewing away on the ladder. Seconds later the figure fell to the floor between some cacti and let out a scream. Kankuro was already over him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "What do you think you're doing? Sneak-peeking on my sister? I'm so sick of you random bastards. You really think she could be interested? You better think again!" He pulled a Kunai and held it to the intruders collar. Blood started drippling along the blade. "Cut it out!" Shikamaru yelled from behind. "Look at him, he's not even a shinobi. Or if he is, he's no good, getting caught like that." Kankuro snarled, frozen in his movements. "You holding me with your shadow jutsu? Not cool man."

"Are you out of your senses?!" A messy dressed Temari yelled as she stormed out of the front door and with one blast Kankuro flew out of Shikamaru's jutsu and in a cactus. While Temari positioned herself over Kankuro, the now free boy took his chance and scooted away. "Do you have to scare away every boy that is possibly interested?!" Her words came theatratical. "If you would stop picking up some random loosers and bring home someone slightly more intelligent, maybe I wouldn't have to." The brother picked at some needles that had pierced his clothes. "Impossible! Anyone who knew one of my brothers would be smart enough to stay away!" She yelled in response grabbing Kankuros collar and pulling him up. Gaara was looking bored out of one window. "Kankuro is right, Temari. Why do these loosers always have to sneak up our front garden? They are no match for you. If you need help, Kankuro and I could choose someone more suitable for you." His unfocused eyes stared in Shikamaru's direction. These sand siblings were crazy and he felt that it was time to retreat as quickly as possible.


	3. Desertcloud

The weeks passed by during which Shikamaru had spent a fair amount of time with the siblings. It ended every time pretty much in the same way. Kankuro pecking at Temari, her troublesome temper not missing any fight and Gaara saying something unintendedly comical. He also got a good impression on the amount of suitors that followed Temari around as he witnessed the almost identical front yard scene other three times. She seemingly fumed with rage, but until now he couldn't detect any signs of real affection in her. And how came there were so many guys running around anyway? Was she putting those guys under some Genjutsu? Knowing her mischievous character, that was quite probable. He didn't know why, but he thought all this was very distressing.

It was a hot day, like every day in the desert village, and he lay on a bench in the shadow, staring in the sky. In that exact moment, said troublesome kunoichi positioned herself in front of him, fists on her hips and clearly ready to pick a fight. "How troublesome." He murmured to himself and the wind user took that as a sign to start. "Oi, Nara, why do you pull this face? You homesick and want to go to mommy, crybaby?" He sighed. Actually he was glad his mother wasn't there to boss him around all the time. "You are making a great job substituting her." Temari pulled a face. "Some lazy asses need it." Was all she said. He came here looking for peace so he leaned back and resumed staring at the sky.

For a couple of minutes they remained in their positions in silence. Then she sat down next to him and lifted her face to the sky. "What are you looking up for?" There wasn't much to see really. Only an extended amount of azure. "Clouds." He answered defeated. For a moment he considered telling her about how free they were, and how they could always go wherever they wanted but as there were no clouds to support his thoughts, she might only make fun of him again. "You are aware, that there are no clouds in Suna in the summer?" He had stared into the sky every day since his arrival. Yes, he was very aware of the fact, that there was not a single cloud in sight and it was making him homesick.

He missed the clouds and also his friends Choji and Ino. Maybe it showed that he had other thoughts on his mind, because Temari didn't tease him any further. Instead she got up and walked towards the water supply well, where she started pouring water on the wing shaped cover. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked. "Wait for it." She said and stepped away from the well. Then she lifted her fan and threw the wind against the wing profile. Sparkling water droplets lifted in the air and turned into vapor. It was soft and only lasted for a second, but there was definitely a cloud in the desert heat. He stared at her dumbfounded. "Can't have you waiting for your clouds forever." She stated coolly and shrugged. "The farewell dinner of Iruka and Kurenai Sensei is on and we are late." With these words she turned around and left him staring behind her.


End file.
